legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P11/Transcript
(Rayla is seen roaring at the heroes as they cover their ears in pain) Omega: GAH WHY ME?! Zulu: IT HURTS!! Erin: Alright that's enough out of you! (Erin hits Rayla with ice, knocking her back through the wall) Erin: Alex stay back and find Jessica! We'll take care of Rayla for you! Alex: Got it! Be careful out there! (Alex runs off the room, still holding on to Rose. Rayla sees Alex as he runs despite how many people there are) Rayla: ALEX...!! (Rayla breaks free of the ice and is about to move when all the heroes get in her way) Jack: You'll have to get though us first! Erin: Yeah! You're not touching my brother again you misshapen mess! Rayla: DIE!!! (Rayla suddenly stomp on the ground creating ice, all over the floor which all the heroes start sliping on) Erin; WHOA! WHAT THE!? WHEN COULD SHE- (Rayla starts running though the heroes heading toward where Alex ran off) Izuku: SHE'S HEADING TOWARD ALEX!! Jack: Oh no you don't bitch! (Jack melts the ice with his fire and hits Rayla with a fire blast) Jack: If I've known Alex the way I do, I'M the only one allowed to hit him! So don't think you're stealing my job you parasite! Rayla: You......HURT!! Jack: Oh I can do worse Rayla! (Rayla gets up, turns around and hers eye glow which causes Jack to freeze) Jack: GNN! WHAT...?! I-I- CAN'T MOVE...! (Rayla holds up out a hand and fires and ice blast, freezing Jack) Erin: JACK!! (Back with Alex he gets to Jessica who's under the bed) Alex: Jessica! Jessica: AHH!! Alex?! Rose!? Alex: We gotta go! Now! (Jessica crawls out from under the bed as Alex helps her up) Alex: You're not hurt are you?! Jessica: No! She couldn't find us under there! Alex: Good! Let's get out of here! (The two leave the room) Alex: Where's Sammy and Lenny!? (The two debond from Jessica) Sammy: Right here! Alex: Good! Now come on! We- (Rayla jumps in front of the group) Rayla: ALEX!!! Alex: Oh CRAP!! Jessica: Alex get back! (Jessica hits Rayla with a psychic blast, pushing her down the stairs) Jessica: *Grabs Alex's hand* COME ON! (The two start to run) Rayla: HER!!! STEALING... FROM ME!!! (Rayla gets up to go after when Miles shoots webs and pulls her down) Miles: Not so fast! (Rayla creates spikes that cut the webs) Miles: Shoot! Rayla: Don't....STOP ME!! Miles Sorry lady, I'd hate to stop true love when I see it but Alex is not your type! (Miles fires concussive blasts at Rayla, causing her to scream in pain) Erin: Nice one Miles! Miles: Thanks! Rayla: STOP!!! (Rayla fires a spike at Miles which hits him but is unable to break his armor, however it does knock him down) Izuku: Miles! (Rayla fires another beam of ice with Shoto counters with a fire blast) Tom: Let's see you handle a little fire! (Suddenly Rayla makes her skin become harden) Uraraka: Wait she changed! Erin: Huh? Her skin hardened! Eijiro: Aw come on! (Rayla roars as she runs back upstairs) Bakugo: HEY!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! Erin: After her! (Meanwhile, Alex and Jessica quickly get Rose and Lenny in another room) Alex: Stay here you to. And DON'T move! Lenny: Alex are you- Jessica: Its gonna be okay guys. We promise. (They close the door) Alex: All right. The kids are safe. Now we gotta get out of here before Rayla comes back. Jessica: We gotta find Ray to. Alex: Where did he even run off to? Jessica: I don't- (Rayla then runs up into the hallway) Rayla: YOU!!! Alex: Oh crap. (Rayla let out a Sonic Roar which Alex quickly brings up a barrier to protect them) Jessica: She's REALLY determined to eat you isn't she!? Alex: God why me?! What is about me she finds so damn tasty!? Jessica: I don't know! (Rayla stops roaring before she starts running toward the two) Scott: HEY!! (Rayla turns to find Scott standing behind her) Scott: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? (Rayla creates a blade which she sends at Scott who counters with a punch from Soyu) Scott: You can't hurt a spirit can ya!? Now crush her! (Rayla uses her glowing eyes before Soyu could counter attack) Scott: Those... Those eyes... (Rayla then rushes forward and pushes Scott down the stairs, causing him to roll down) Scott: Ow... (Rayla then looks down and finds a small portal device on the floor and picks it up without Scott's knowledge. She looks at it confused. The others then check on Scott) Erin: Scott! Jack: Dude are you okay?! Scott: Yeah I'm fine. Just get that thing already! (Rayla, hearing them, decides to hold on to the device and figure out what it is later. She continues to chase Alex, but before she does. She creates an ice wall to block the heroes path) Mina: No! She blocked us! Erin: Help me destroy this ice wall! (Back with Alex and Jessica) Alex: Goddamn it Ray of all the times you vanish! You promise Erin you'd keep an eye on things! (Rayla continues to slowly approach the two) Jessica: Oh no you stay back! You are NOT touching my boyfriend! (Rayla snarls as she sends out tendril which grabs Jessica and pulls her over to her) Alex: JESSICA!! (Rayla pulls a scared Jessica over to her and pulls a blade to her neck) Alex: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!! *Charges at Rayla* (Alex charges a psy blast as he runs) Rayla: Alex....! Alex: SHUT UP!! (Rayla then grabs Alex by the neck before he can attack) Jessica: LET GO OF HIM!! (Rayla ignores Jessica and throws her into the ice walls) Alex: JESSICA!! YOU BITCH YOU'RE- (Rayla silences Alex by using her eyes) Alex: NN! No... Those... Eye.... Rayla: Mine.... (Rayla's stomach begins to open as tendrils start wrapping around Alex's body) Alex: Oh no..... (On the other side of the ice wall the heroes are seeing this) Erin: ALEX!! *Trying to break the ice wall* NO!!! (Rayla starts to drool as she lets go of Alex's neck and her tendrils are all wrapped around him.) Rayla: Yeees… (Alex starts to get pulled in and he's helpless to fight back) Alex: N....Nooooo….. (As the other heroes watch from the other side, someone begins running up the stairs) Erin: Huh?! Scott: Who- ???: MOVE!! (Suddenly the heroes move aside as someone crash though the ice wall, and starts charging at Rayla, who looks behind her in surprise. In that brief moment, Alex is free from the eyes and he blasts Rayla with a psy blast, freeing himself. The one that busts though the ice wall, grabs Rayla and goes crashing out the window) Alex: *Panting* H...Holy... shit. That was close... (Rayla is seen falling from the window as she lands and looks up. Ray then lands down in front of her as he stares right into her eyes) Ray: Hello....Sister. Rayla: Who.... You? Ray: So... You don't remember. Not surprised given what's happened to us. Its me Rayla. Your brother Ray. Rayla: R....Ray...? (The heroes all gather by the window to see what's going on) Jessica: Ray! He saved you! Alex: Yeah... He was cutting it a little close though. Jack: He found his sister though. About time. Erin: Yeah. (Ray is seen slowly walking toward Rayla with his hand out to her) Ray: Look at what they've done to you. They've turned you into a monster..... (Rayla looks so confused at Ray) Ray: But its gonna be okay sis. We're back together. I can help you. (Rayla continues to look so confused at Ray, when suddenly her eyes open wide as she grabs her head and starts to scream in pain) Ray: Rayla?! Rayla: PAIN....!! STOP...!! STOP IT!!! Ray: Rayla what's wrong?! (Alex and the others are seen watching from above) Erin: What's going on? Alex: I think it's their Gift. It's trying to reactivate! (Ray rushes up to Rayla and grabs her shoulder) Ray: Rayla you gotta calm down! I'm- (Rayla let's out a Sonic Roar as it sends Ray away. Then still screaming and hold her head in pain, Rayla starts to run) Alex: NO! SHE'S LEAVING! (Ray is seen on the ground watching Rayla leave as she jumps away) Ray: Rayla.....What did those monsters do to you...? (The other heroes soon join Ray as he stands back up) Erin: Ray are you okay?! Ray:... I just got her back... And I lost her... Again. Erin: Ray.... (The others look at Rayla now too far away to chase after) Alex:..... Jessica: Are you okay? Alex: I should be asking you that. Jessica: I mean, my back hurts but I think I'll manage. Alex: You sure? Jessica: Yeah. Scott: Well, at least you're still okay Alex. She was so close to eating you again. Alex: Do not.... Remind me.... Jessica: *Hugs Alex* I'm just glad you're okay. Alex: *Hugs Jessica* Thanks Jess. I don't know what I would have done without you. Jessica: You would've died is what. Alex:....Yeah I know. Jirosoyu: *voice* Umm, Scott? Scott: Not now man, we're in the middle of something. Jirosoyu: *voice* Yes but I think we may have- Scott: An awkward moment here, yes we do. Jirosoyu: *voice* But Scott your- Scott: My what?! (Jirosoyu then pops out and grabs Scott's face) Jirosoyu: Your portal device was STOLEN! (The heroes all look back at Scott) Scott: What? Noooo you're talking crazy man! I always have it on me! (Scott then feels his pocket, finding it to be empty) Scott: Right.....in my.....pocket. Ummm.... Jirosoyu: See? Erin: Scott, is something wrong? Scott: Maybe....? Jirosoyu: I think Rayla got away with his portal device. Alex: Huh?! Miles: Excuse me??? Scott: No no no no! That's not what happened! Jirosoyu: Yes it was, I saw it. Scott: You didn't see anything! Jirosoyu: Scott, I see everything around you. Scott: Of course you do. Erin: Well, why would she be taking it anyway? (The scene then cuts to Rayla as she crawls back into Carnage's hideout) Carnage: *sees Rayla* Huh? Hey Otto, your pet is back! (Otto then comes out to see Rayla) Otto: Ah, she has returned. But without hero blood on her, shame really. Rayla: Pain..... Otto: What's that? Rayla: Machine... Cause pain.... Carnage: Machine? Otto: Ray probably.... Carnage: Ultron's puppet? I thought they were all dead. Otto: Same here. Rayla: Swallowed......Gift... Otto: What? (Rayla then pulls out a device) Rayla: This... Don't know... But this... Important. Otto: *Takes the device* Hmm.... Did one of the heroes have this? Rayla: Yes.... (Otto inspects the device before he pushes a small button, opening up a log of data on the stones and previous travels) Carnage: Whoa! Otto: It's a log! This must be where the heroes have been going for the past few days. Carnage: It's also mentioning "Stones" of some kind. Otto: Yeah.....But what's this? (Otto points out some unknown coordinates) Carnage: Huh? Otto: Those coordinates aren't in any of my Multiverse logs. Carnage: Maybe it's a border world? Otto: I doubt it. It's been labeled with a name too. Carnage: Really now? Otto: Remnant. Completely undocumented and apparently "full of monsters". Carnage: Monsters you say? Well what do you know...? Otto: It also mentions it as the landing zone of a Stone containing immense dark power inside. Carnage Oooooh that sounds delicious! Otto: Indeed. *To Rayla* Well done Rayla. You did good bringing this to us. Rayla: Thank......You.... (Rayla crawls away as the two look at the device) Carnage: So Otto, shall I alert Electro to this new development? Otto: We must! And if this stone is still somewhere in this world, then we must find it and harvest its power! Carnage: And then will I be able to destroy humanity? Otto: We all will Carnage! Carnage: YES!! Max, get in here! (Electro then walks in) Electro: Yeah? Carnage: Get your suitcase ready my friend! We're going rock hunting! Electro: Excuse me? Otto: There's a new world in the Multiverse Maxwell. And apparently there's an artifact of great power somewhere around it. Electro: Really now? But what do I have to do with it? Otto: Because we've got our pathway to find it right here! (Otto holds up the device) Carnage: And by entering uncharted worlds, the government can't even track us down or know about any potential murders! Otto: That is true. No one will know where we are nor will they be able to send any backup to stop us. Carnage: Oooooh I can just imagine it! Slaughtering countless cities and towns and draining the townspeople of their blood! It's such a euphoric experience! Electro: The potential blackouts I could start and no one could fix could assist greatly in that regard! Otto: Then what are we waiting for? (Otto activates the portal) Otto: Let's get sinister guys! Carnage: Yes! I love the way you think Octavius! Otto: Rayla! Get out here! (Rayla crawls back into the room) Rayla: Yeah.....? Otto: We're going on a trip. We need you to come along too. Rayla: M-Me....? Carnage: Exactly Rayla, you! We need your savage power to help us slaughter some tiny humans! Otto: And to find a special rock! Rayla: S....Sure..... Electro: Now that's the spirit! Let's go gang! (The four enter the portal as it shuts behind them, allowing them to successfully go off the grid away from the government) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts